halofandomcom-20200222-history
Slayer
Slayer is a popular gametype found in the Halo Trilogy of games. The object of the game is simply to kill as many opposing players as possible. This is done in teams of anywhere from 2-8 in Team Slayer, or all by yourself in a FFA (Free For All) match. Included Variants The following variations are found in Halo 3 Matchmaking. Slayer *Players start with an Assault Rifle and Magnum Slayer BRs *Each player starts with a Battle Rifle along with the standard Assault Rifle. *Everything else remains the same. Swords *Each player will start with a Energy Sword. There are no weapons on the map except grenades, although equipment and turrets remain the same. This gametype quite possibly inspired the creation of Hammerzeit. *Halo 2's best sword maps are Ascension and Midship. Hammerzeit *All players start with a Gravity Hammer and two frag grenades. There are no weapons on the map except grenades, although pick-ups and turrets remain. Although you cannot pickup extra grenades or use the equipment. This game is basically a knockoff of Swords, except it is played with Gravity Hammers. However, this is an infrequent gametype. Hammmerzeit seems to appear only in Rumble Pit and DLC Free-For-All. Rockets *Each player starts with a Rocket Launcher. Rockets and grenades may be found on the map. This gametype can be played free for all or with teams. Rockets was also featured as a Double-Exp Weekend Playlist. Team Snipers *Each player starts with a Sniper Rifle and Magnum. Grenades are on the map and the way to win is the same. *Following the November playlist update, Team Snipers will be removed from Social and Ranked Team Slayer and given it's own playlist Team Zombie *Great gametyper for Halo: CE. Make it a normal Team Slayer. No one can use Heavy Weapons or Grenades. *Red team are the humans, they can use any weapon besides heavy weapons and grenades. Blue team are the zombies, they can't use heavy weapons or grenades, they can only melee. When a blue kills a red, the red has to go blue. *Game ends when all players are blue. Shotty Snipers *Each player starts with a Sniper Rifle and Shotgun. Grenades are on the map and the way to win is the same. *Following the November playlist update, Shotty Snipers will be removed from Social and Ranked Team Slayer and added to the Team Snipers Playlist Popular Variants Fiesta Slayer Used in the Cinco de Mayo Double EXP weekend hopper. FFA where all weapons, primary and secondary are random for all players. One Shot One Kill Using this game format all players start with a Sniper Rifle and a Battle Rifle. All players face off in a free-for-all match that gets extremely hectic. All players have low health and shields so they get killed really fast. Also there are no weapons or turrets or even grenades on the map. All you do is snipe people. It is recommended that you find a good hiding spot or set it so that each player has 1 Bubble Shield in the beginning in case they are taking heavy fire. NOTE: This is a player made game variant. Team Swat BR and Magnum starts, no shields and 200% damage resistance. The only way for an instant kill is a headshot or an assassination. Highly tactical. 'Nades 'n Spades The only way to score points is to stick an opponent or to beat them down, typical kills from an inert gun do not count. Normal speed and shields, Plasma Pistol for a starter weapon with regenerating grenades. Team Warzone All vehicles possible are placed on map. Bunkers are built out of barriers, crates, etc., and turrets are placed inside them. This game is usually used with Team Slayer, or Team Assualt. Team Infiltration A New Thought up Gametype by some players, Players are Attackers or Defenders.The Attackers start in Mostly the Open Areas and the Defenders Spawn in Buildings, The Attackers must Infiltrate the Defenders base and Take the Package (Which is Used for a Flag) and Return to their Spawnpoints AKA the Extraction point to Score.The Attackers have 5 Minutes, If time is up the Defenders win. Monster Trucks A variant where to kill your opponents, you must splatter, push them off, or assassinate them on customized maps built near cliffs. Optimatch Maps and Rules (Halo 2) *Team Slayer - Beaver Creek, Desolation, Elongation, Gemini, Ivory Tower, Lockout, Midship, Sanctuary, Turf, Warlock *Team Slayer BR - Ascension, Burial Mounds, Desolation, Relic, Terminal, Tombstone, Zanzibar *Team Rifles, Maps available for the playlist: Ascension, Colossus, Terminal Trivia *In Halo 2, if you get killed by an explosion, or any part of the scenery, there will be a message saying you were killed by the Guardians. *In Halo 3 you cannot start with certain weapons even in custom games. These weapons include the Particle Beam Rifle, Covenant Carbine, and the Fuel Rod Cannon. References Related Pages *Slayer Variants Category:Rulesets